Seeing Other People
by restofourtimes
Summary: A one shot story setting in daily university life. It's so exciting, right? To study at the same university with your boyfriend and best friend. Everything seemed so exciting and Mitsuki just couldn't wait to live the university days with Shintaro and Takao. Or not.


**SEEING OTHER PEOPLE**

* * *

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

It's so exciting, she thought. To enter a university with a major that she loves, and with the fact that she and Midorima went to the same university. She'd always been the one who studied harder and memorized harder when they're both going to do the entrance tests. Midorima would easily enter since he got the special excellence talent scholarship that describes his perfect skills in Basketball, though he actually doesn't need it anyway. He's always good with studies.

Since then Midorima would help her study so his girlfriend could enter the same university with him. Sometimes he scolds her for studying too hard that she stays up late, and got that eyebags on each of her eyes. He also nags when she dozed off as he's trying to tell her lucky item for each day.

But she actually likes to listen to that Oha-Asa rambles from him, even though she doesn't quite understand. And Takao would always laugh at her and Midorima as he saw the hopeless look on her face when she's trying hard to understand about it.

"Stop it, Midorima, you're killing her!" Takao laughs basically ignored the glare Midorima sent directly to him

"It's essential, nodayo…" Midorima scoffed.

She chuckled as she remembers that memories, and suddenly her thoughts interrupted with a sudden call from a guy behind.

"Mitsuki!" Takao waved cheerfully, yes the three of them enters the same university. Though with different majors, she with her concerns and liking the physics related matters, and Takao with his interests in environment and health, and Midorima with his interest in Chemistry and Biology.

"Takao-kun!" She waved back, as cheerful as the black haired guy that is coming towards her.

"Excited huh? I can't wait to enroll the basketball club and attend the class, they said that college class would be so different with high school'!" Takao talks enthustiatically. Which she agreed, it seems like the classes' schedule would be more flexible and the laboratory facilities are way more advance than the one in Shutoku's.

Wow, they both sound like a diligent student, talking about academic stuff.

"Crap, I think we're going out with that green head too much looking at the way we think…" Takao chuckled and Mitsuki nodded between her laughs. Midorima always scolded both of them when they're two are lazy and skipping study session for popsicle new flavor hunting. Though at the end Midorima would follow them both in denial.

"What's that?" Mitsuki asks and pointed the stuff Takao had been holding on in his left palm. Looks like a baseball.

"Shin-chan's luck item for today, he'd probably nag at me if I'm late sending this for him."

"Let's just meet him in front of the class, shall we?" Mitsuki pulled Takao's arm to hurry.

* * *

 _It's so interesting!_ She thought, as she saw the diversity on this campus. She had met three people with different dialects today, and also since this is one of the best university in Japan, there are many exchange students that study at this campus. She wonders whether Midorima had experienced this feeling, but she thought again, he'd show a flat expression anyway while adjusts his glasses.

Mitsuki walked out the class and quickly take away the bento she had prepared for Midorima, Takao and herself. Since high school, the trio had been spending their lunch breaks together. A message suddenly came to her phone which makes her pushed the bento she had took away back into her bag, and in exchange, she takes out her phone.

 **From: Kazunari Takao**

 **To: Takada Mitsuki**

 _It turns out I_ got _class this noon, I skip the lunch, Mitsuki-chan, Sry! :(_

Mitsuki sighed, maybe university is not that fun when it comes to lunch together. With different majors and different classes schedule, it seems like she had to cancel today's lunch break and just agreed for lunch when the three of them got free times together

She was about to open her lunch box to eat her by herself, as she thought, maybe tomorrow they can eat together. But seeing people around her flocks away towards what seems like a canteen, she decided that it would be so much fun to taste the campus' canteen food on the first day.

The canteen sold various kind of dishes, from appetizer until deserts. There are also some vending machines scattered around, (and more at every corner of campus) for those who is in rush and just need to grab the foods or drinks real quick.

Her eyes lock at the what seems like a chilled red bean soup can, hanging on vending machine shelf. She quickly marched towards the machine and grab one for Midorima, he would be pleased for his favorite drinks.

* * *

The first week of university life had passed and there is the club activity fair in the end of the week. All the clubs were holding stands and new students would flock around and come to the preferred club stands.

Mitsuki herself had visited the Jazz club, as she did enjoy the genre of music. Sometimes she wonders whether she should try to start practice Saxophone because every time she saw the performance using that she'd always be amazed.

After successfully registered herself into the clubs, (she also tried football and photography club, since she was curious and they two seem fun!) she walks through the campus road, while the club stands had been placed on the left and right side of the road. She searched for basketball stands that Takao and Midorima must come into at first, so they could have lunch together after they both finished registered themselves.

* * *

Weeks passed and somehow it turned into months, until she realized, she had just passed the midterms week in the first semester of university life. She herself also gets herself rarely meeting Takao since the basketball practices had been intense and it turns out the university level of basketball is quite advance. Since it might be the highest amateur level of basketball.

But after the midterms she was quite free and she hoped she could watch Midorima and Takao training, and attend their matches.

"Mitsuki!" A boy from her classes called her, and asked whether she was free this weekend for helping him on the subject. She actually didn't really catch up what he meant by helping him, but he said he didn't quite understand what the professor had said in class. Suddenly, she realized that this boy seemed familiar, it's like he's a person she knew well before. But his name didn't ring her memory.

She then apologized, telling him that she needs to attend her boyfriend and her best friend basketball practice. That the boy couldn't hide the disappointed feeling on his face.

"You have a boyfriend?" The boy asked awkwardly, a trace of disappointment clearly shown in his tone as he asked, "Maybe next time, if you're free." He registered a weak smile, clearly, his moves to study together had failed knowing that Mitsuki had a boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow, Mitsuki!" He bid a goodbye, that she waved him back.

* * *

Before she knew it has been one year already. The summer break was here and it marked the first year of her university life. It's three years to go.

The best thing about college is that they got way longer summer breaks that high school. Mitsuki remembered when the summer break last year, when Takao, Midorima and herself were still a high school students, seemed so short that the whole summer spent by the special training from Shutoku. She remembers sometimes she visits his training session, and spend the night or two there to take care of foods and logistical stuff for the Shutoku's basketball teams.

She also remembers when there was only one day left on her summer break so that she asks Midorima to spend the day with her, and asks him to play piano or taking him to classical music event that he mentioned it before.

Or both of them would spend the last day of holiday to find the tomorrow's Oha-Asa lucky item that somehow is getting more unique day by day.

Now that they're in university, they would have longer holidays so maybe she needs to plan it from now any place both her and Midorima is going to explore this summer. She giggled in excitement.

* * *

Today was July 6th, and both Takao and Mitsuki remembers dearly what today is tomorrow. And Mitsuki had already planned the day birthday surprised for days before.

She had planned to bake a cake and prepared the gifts for him, which is a box of red bean soup cans. Okay, just kidding.

As she's busy making the cake and wrapped the gifts in a green gift paper with dark green ribbon to give a sense of decoration on top of that, she forgot to contact Takao about her plans for Midorima's birthday. And after she finished with all the things, taking the cake he had baked into the refrigerator, she called it a day. Clearly forget to tell Takao that tomorrow morning they both should be in front of Midorima's house door to surprise him.

She wakes up early as she was excited to quickly come to Midorima's house and tell him a good morning and wishes him a dear happy birthday.

She checked herself once again in the mirror as she had been ready to go, she smiled weakly to the mirror once again and quickly leaving the house.

Her house was not that far from Midorima's so she can only take herself to there just by foot.

By the time she reached his house, she found a familiar figure that she knew that much. Takao looks up at her as he heard her footsteps.

"Takao-kun!" She whispered excitedly as she approached her, not wanting to sound louder so that Midorima won't sense the surprise. And she hoped that this year, her boyfriend can put a slight expression when the surprised be thrown at him. She chuckled hopelessly as she remembered that every year he had managed to keep that flat face of him successfully. Though sometimes she caught Midorima's cheek getting redder. Slightly.

Takao didn't answer and just looking at her. His expression was sad.

"What's wrong, Takao-kun?" She sensed the expression from the cheerful best friend's face.

"Mitsuki, you need to stop being like this… Midorima would be sad if he sees you like this." Takao's voice was weak, it's like he was depressed,

"We need to accept that he'd left us."

A tear escaped her eye, and she stood there like a statue. Takao grabbed her shoulder slowly, taking her into his embrace. And after that, patiently saying to her that it's best to go home. But she doesn't move, she didn't want to leave the house. She wanted to give the cake to Midorima, and saw him blowing all the candles off. And give him the presents. She wants to know his lucky item today. She wants to stuff the cake into Midorima's mouth, and teased him by putting the icing on his face.

 _Please come back, Shintaro, I'd wait. Everyday, I'd wait._

 _So, don't tell me to see other people._


End file.
